


Of Gifts and Awards

by LadyAllana



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoochun enlists, Junsu doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gifts and Awards

Getting off the phone with Yoochun's manager, Junsu finds his legs a bit too unstable to stand on. Technically he has work to do, so he shouldn't be sitting on the side walk in the middle of Cheongdamdong where anyone can literally see him but he can't really find it in himself to care at the moment.

 

Suddenly, everything just feels so....empty.

 

It also must have brought a wave of craziness because he does the one thing he never thought he would do.

 

He calls Changmin.

 

**

 

He doesn't know if Yoochun has the cell numbers of the other two, being still close with Heechul hyung, Jaejoong probably at least has Yunho's. Him? He has a habit of stealing Hyukjae's phone whenever they meet to check if he still has the correct numbers saved on his.

 

It's a habit. 

 

That's all, he tells himself.

 

He will never call Yunho and Changmin.

 

**

 

Alas, if anyone knows about the emptiness he is feeling right now, its Changmin.

 

The phone rings for quite a long time and Junsu thinks about ending the call because Changmin is probably on set or something.

 

He shouldn't have called anyway.

 

**

 

Changmin answers on the eleventh ring.

 

He doesn't say anything.

 

Neither does Junsu, because this probably means Changmin has his number saved on his phone as well, because all of them know not to answer calls from unknown numbers. He answers Junsu though, even after Junsu has changed his number countless times over the years whenever his phone got hacked.

 

And their phones get hacked a lot.

 

Junsu clears his throat.

 

Funny enough, Changmin is the one who breaks the silence. 

 

''You're not gonna speak? I'm busy.''

 

His voice is agitated and Junsu thinks he is probably in the middle of a crowd, possibly in the middle of a scene.

 

''Oo... hello Changmin-ah.''

 

''Hyung.'' Changmin answers, tone respectful and so carefully emotionless then he whispers to someone; ''Album work.'' To a PD, possibly.

 

''Are you OK?'' Changmin asks, when he gets no answer.

 

The crowd around him is getting restless Junsu can hear, he can also see his own manager begging him to get up from the side walk before the fan girls in front of the Cube building notice the man hunched on the street right next to them is an idol himself.

 

If you can call Junsu an idol anymore.

 

''Yoochun is gone.'' he whispers, voice shaky.

 

''Yunho got an excellence achievement award.'' says, obviously aware of Yoochun's enlistment date.

 

Junsu perks up a bit at hearing that.

 

''Really? So did Jae Hyung.''

 

''I know.''

 

They are silent again, until someone shouts at Changming to turn the fucking phone off and Changmin chuckles.

 

Junsu still recognizes that sound though, that sound doesn't mean he is happy, it means he is pissed at being interrupted.

 

''Wanna bet if hyung can?'' Changmin asks him. His tone is formal.

 

Junsu knows there is no way in hell he would call any one of them Hyung when he doesn't even call Yunho that anymore.

 

Junsu also knows Changmin is not allowed to say their names out loud.

 

''He is different now.''

 

''We'll see.''

 

''Ok, you're on.'' Junsu lets out a shaky breath, a smile is trying to break free from the lips he has been chewing on for the last 5 minutes.

 

''What will I get when Yoochun gets his day off?''

 

''Who knows, maybe you will get to see me.''

 

''Ya! Shim Changmin! What kind of a gift-''

 

Changmin has already hung up.

 

It will be a good gift, indeed.


End file.
